SolKar SMUT
by bluegirlalexis
Summary: I started writing this when I realized that there aren't a lot of these stories... a lot are copies on other websites... but anyways, it's done on Valentine's Day, so whatever.  c  Andrew Hussie's characters.  Yay Homestuck! ...SO yeah... SSSMMMMUUUTTTT! LEMON ! Whatever you wan a call it ;D
1. So I heard

"Sollux, Sollux, sex, sex, sex-ity, sex-sex-sex... It's all that's on my mind anymore." Karkat had been spilling everything to Terezi for the past half hour. He was flushed, he was red, he was in heat, he was confused, he was stressed, and he unfortunately needed SOME outlet. "I feel so flushed, so turned on, when I think about who I feel redrom for! TZ, what's wrong with me? I fuckin' hate Sol- "

There were no answers. No surprised 'Sol? Really?' 's. For the first time since he dragged TZ over to the table (in the corner of his favorite book section in the troll-library), and started blabbing, he listened for her input. She. Was. Snoring. "Fuck!" Karkat stormed off. He didn't even remember to check out anymore RomCom's.

Karkat all but ran home from his favorite library. Unforgiving bags of stress under his eyes seeked to shut as he pleasured himself. "Guess its back to the one-handed shame."He got comfortably into his Husktop chair and waited until everyone else had left Trollian...

- TwinArmageddons [TA] started trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]—

TA: Vanta2? Why are you 2tiill on?

CG: WHY ARE YOU ON TROLLIAN? DON'T YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING COMPUTER WORK TO DO OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, FUCKASS?

TA: Unliike 2ome, II can multii-ta2k, a22wipe. An2wer me.

CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVER.

TA: Vanta2? What the fuck ever two you... Am I 2tiil comiing over two-niight?

CG: WAIT! – WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU COMING OVER, ASSMUNCHER?

TA: You a2ked me two, grubfucker.

CG: OH – I DID?

TA: ... Ye2. You don't remember?

CG: NO. BUT YOU CAN'T RIGHT NOW.

- TwinArmageddons [TA] has stopped trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]—

- TwinArmageddons [TA] started trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]—

TA: And why the fuck not, you iignorant a22eater?

CG: JUST – JUST DON'T FUCKING COME OVER! DICKFACE!

TA: Diick-fa2e i2 all you have?

TA: Really?

TA: KK?

TA: II'm comiing over right now, Vanta2.

- CarcinoGeneticist [CG] has stopped trolling TwinArmageddons [TA]—

- TwinArmageddons [TA] has stopped trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]—

Karkat's default timer had logged him off. He hadn't been touching the computer for the last 15 minutes; he _had_ been touching himself though. "Oh Gog, Sollux, come over. I want to touch you. I want to feel your touch. I want to bed you... I- I want to cuddle afterwards." He rubbed faster.

KNOCK. KNOCK. "KK? Come anthwer the Gog damn door!"

Karkat stopped. If he ignored him, he'd go away... Nope; Crab Dad got the door. Sollux rushed up the stairs, past Crab Dad, ready to yell at Karkat, ready to hit him and get in his face. "Fuck!" Karkat tried to hurriedly stuff his erection in his pants, and zip back up.

"KK! – "

"What the fuck?" Karkat tried to get angry to suppress how horny he was. He'd been so close to climax. "You don't just barge into people's rooms like that, fuckass!"

"KK... You're...You're, uh..." Sollux couldn't finish his sentence; his eyes, however, were glued to the small bit of pitched boxers, poking through an undone zipper in Karkat's pants. His cheeks were _so_ yellow right now; they almost reminded Karkat of the Alternian sun.

"Are you getting off to me yelling at you?" Karkat was a bit worried he was beyond pitching a tent in his pants, but dared not to look down. If he did, and Sollux saw he was embarrassed pitching, Sollux would make so much fun of him. Sollux was staring intently in his eyes now, blue and red to yellow; he certainly couldn't look down. "Well?" he forced out.

"No, but apparently you're very happy to thee me." He saw it. Sollux raised an eyebrow and grinned. Karkat could almost read "Challenge me on it" on his face.

Sollux had obviously walked in on something. Maybe he could finish it..."Come here."

"What? No!"

Sollux used his psisoncis to pull Karkat to him; they were chest to chest. Sollux had never used his powers on KK before, but now he was horny. "That'th better." Karkat flailed about, was about to start yelling, when Sollux crushed his mouth onto Karkat's.

Karkat's eyes widened and he tried to pull back. He tried to escape, tried disconnecting him and Sollux's mouths, hitting against Sollux's chest. Sollux wouldn't back off. Instead, when KK tried to yell at him, he stuck his tongue in his mouth. It was moist, warm, strong. Karkat stopped moving. Why was he fighting what he wanted?

Sollux had had enough of Karkat fighting him. He was about to give up on – Karkat kissed him back. Karkat's tongue danced in a battle for dominance with Sollux's. He didn't want Sollux to stop.

He did though. "Red ith a beautiful color for you." Karkat's blush was ever growing. He teasingly kissed his forehead and tugged up at KK's shirt. Sollux wanted to test the boundaries of how far KK would let this go.

"Sh-shut up!" Karkat's face got brighter red, but he let Sollux pull his shirt off.

Arms in the air as it was raised up, Sollux couldn't get KK's shirt off fast enough. When finally off Sollux took the all the time he could to heatedly eat Karkat up with his eyes. Karkat was a smaller frame, but had no fat; he was all hard edges and lean muscle. "Mmmm" Sollux hadn't meant for that to slip.

Karkat couldn't take it; he practically ripped off Sollux's shirt. He could definitely appreciate the tall, lanky stature. Sollux just continued to look KK up and down. His gaze always tended to linger a bit longer over Karkat's now fully erect, again, cock. He couldn't recall when the pants had been fully unzipped. It must have been KK who unzipped them. What did it matter? They were going to go anyways.

Karkat was the one who pulled at Sollux's waistband first. "Mmmm" he moaned into a kiss he laid on Sollux. "Damn KK, I thought you didn't want thith."

"I do." He pushed his hand down Sollux's pants and cupped at his bulge. Sol hissed through his teeth; he hadn't noticed how hard his cock had been getting. He was more-over concerned on how he was going to please KK – bring Karkat to his knees, begging to be fucked, screaming his name... He hadn't been doing anything! He needed to be more aggressive.

Sol rolled KK's nipples, circled his horns, bit at his neck. A small pink spot became noticeable from where Sollux had bit him. He loved that color. Sollux continued to trail kisses down Karkat's body. Karkat's hand slipped from his pants, but that would be dealt with soon enough.

"Where did that fucking come from?"

"I juth wanted to ethplore." Sollux had gotten on his knees, and was just kissing down Karkat's treasure trail – "Nnnnnn" Karkat bit his lip to hold back a moan. Sol looked up at him, shit-eating grin on his face, and slid down KK's pants. "Are you ready for thith?"

"Yes. Just do it!" Sollux freed Karkat's bone bulge from its cloth cage, and licked over the slit to test Karkat's reaction. "Ooohh!" slipped out. "Gog, yes!" Sollux slowly pushed his mouth down Karkat's cock, and Karkat's hands came around Sol's rich brown hair. Karkat tugged at it when Sol started to bob his head. Sharp little hints were sent to Sollux whenever he did well. KK's pants came off completely now.

Sollux hummed, licked the sensitive underside, started with his lips limp at the base, and continually sucked harder as his mouth reached the tip. He played with Karkat's nipples, massaged his inner thigh...

"Sol – I'm gonna – "

Red genetic material spilled down Sollux's throat, and he swallowed the sweet mess. Some of it even pushed pass his lips but he licked it off.

"Sollux...I pity you so much." He got down to Sollux's level and pushed him back.

"Hey. No.", Sollux pushed him back so they were sitting upright, "I'm topping."

Karkat had just wanted to do the same for Sollux, but now that he brought topping up – "No way, assface!"

Sollux pushed him back regardless.

"Hey, I said – ". He was cut off as Sollux kissed him. Sollux grabbed his horns, played with his shame globes, and again, he was subdued. "Oh, Sol..."

"I love when you call out my name; it'th thuch a turn on."

"Sollux, Sollux, Sollux." He called, every time he could, as Sollux played with his sensitive spots: licking between his jaw line and his neck, nibbling at his earlobe, lightly scratching his chest.

"KK..." Karkat was hard again, and noticed Sollux was just as much... he hadn't made him cum. Karkat legitimately felt bad. His hand started stroking Sollux.

"Ahhhh..." Sollux grew in Karkat's hand. Karkat played with his slit. "Oh!" Sollux stopped playing with Karkat. Sollux gave Karkat the most heated, lustful, look he could conjure up. "Thould you mind, if we take thith up a level?

Karkat, for once in his life, was speechless. The look he'd just received was enough to send a muscle beast over the edge. All he could do was lean up a bit to kiss Sollux.

Taking that as a yes, Sollux fully pulled off his own pants and boxers. Karkat couldn't move his eyes from Sol's cock. How was he supposed to fit all of that inside of him? He was a bit worried now. Not only was he small and tight, but he didn't have any lube. "Uh, Sollux" He called for Sol's attention. He wanted to know how this was going to happen. Would it hurt? Would he just not fit? His cheeks grew a ridiculous red.

"What'th wrong KK?" Karkat hadn't looked so confused since he first brought up how gay RomCom's were; only he was a bit angrier that time.

"Sol – Would you, uh... I mean, FUCK! Do you have any lube?" He ended up sounding so frustrated and nervous. It was kinda of cute to Sollux.

"Kinda..." Sollux didn't want to lie and say he did, but they could always use spit...or cum...

"Kinda?" He sounded worried.

"I promi'th, I won't hurt you KK." His voice sounded deeper, compassioned; Karkat stored that away for the memory vault. Sollux kept Karkat facing him, and pinned him between his arms. He spread his legs, and had KK coat his fingers in saliva. Finger sucking was always nice. He inserted one half of his pointer finger up Karkat.

"Ah." Karkat breathed.

"Did I hurt you KK?" If he'd hurt him...

"No. It's just, different." Sollux continued to push his finger in until it was fully in. As Karkat adjusted to it, he inserted his second finger and began to scissor. By accident, not that he wouldn't have done it, Sol passed over KK's prostate. "Oooo-oohhhh..." he groaned low in his throat. That was Sollux's que to add the third finger. "Aaahhh!" That one had a bit of pain in it, but it was necessary if he wanted to fuck. "Sorry; don't worry, it doesn't hurt anymore."

To Sollux's surprise, Karkat began to rub himself up against the fingers. "Nnnnnn, yes!" he was so hard already from finger sensations. "Sollux, fuck me!"

"What wath that KK?" Sol was getting plenty excited from the begging.

Swallowing his pride, he answered, "Fuck me, Asshole!"

If his fingers did this much... at that thought, Sollux put his tip against Karkat's entrance.

Karkat tensed, and had to remind himself to relax. Sol promised, he promised it wouldn't hurt.

Sollux pushed himself in, after coating himself in his saliva. They both moaned and groaned. "S-Sollux." Is all KK could manage to stutter. Sollux couldn't even speak; his eyes were shut, as he hissed in from how tight Karkat felt around him.

After they both took each other in, Sollux began to pump in and out of Karkat. At first, he would thrust small complements to Karkat's motions. Then, he would pull most all the way out, tip almost breaking their hold on each other (besides their hands and mouths), and slam back into Karkat. Every thrust triggered KK's prostate. "Fuck." "Yes." "Harder." He would tell Sol little words of encouragement.

Sollux didn't know about Karkat, but he was soon reaching his end. As a motivation for KK to cum faster, Sollux grabbed onto his grub maker and started stroking it.

"Like – fucking me – isn't enough?" He asked rhetorically in between breaths.

Sollux just smiled, and stroked Karkat faster. "Oh KK, I'm thooo clothe..."

"I am toOOOOO-"Karkat writhed in Sollux's arms as he hit his prostate and played with KK's slit simultaneously.

"Thcream my name! Make me cum!" Sollux demanded.

"Sollux! Sollux!" Karkat replaced moans with singing out Sol's name in a throaty praise.

"Yeth! Yeth!" Sollux cried out. "Oh, KK – I'm gonna..." He was right on the edge.

"Sol - , I'm cumming – "Karkat dug his nails into Sollux's back, bit at his neck to hold back his moans. His ass clamped so tightly down onto Sollux's dick, that his own climax was triggered.

Sol screamed Karkat's name aloud, and kept KK's hips against his to ride out their orgasms.

As they spilled their genetic material on, and in, each other, they laid down together.

Their pants were hushing, when a question came into Karkat's mind. "Why did you still come over, after I fucking told you not to?"

Sollux didn't want to keep anything from Karkat. "...During that break I wath off Trollian, I wath talking to Terethi... thhe said you were lonely... and well... a lot of other thingth."

Karkat was SO fucking mad.

"Well...are you red for me KK...?" Sollux couldn't look him in the eye. After having played with him, after had having sex on his bedroom floor, _Sollux_ couldn't look _him_ in the eye.

"Are you for me?" Karkat needed to know; it was all he could remember obsessing about for, well, forever!

"I am for you... but if you don't feel – "Karkat stopped Sollux with a kiss. Karkat's anger completely melted. Everything was worth any measure it took to get it now.

"I. Am. In LOVE. With. You." Karkat kissed him again. Sollux smiled into the kiss, and pulled Karkat into a closer embrace. His arms held Karkat like a doted on child, cradled against his chest. One arm was slung around KK's back and the other over his bent legs.

Sollux nipped at his lower lip. "Thank Gog...thith wouldn't feel right if you juth wanted me for thex."

"What wouldn't?"

"Telling you 'I love you'."

"...I love you too, Sollux."


	2. The Morning After

"Ah – fuck." Karkat sighed, as a beam of light from his husktop screen went off. He wasn't completely aware of his surroundings, until he tried to get up and felt an arm around his stomach.

"Where do you think _you're_ tight ath ith going?" Sollux was groggy sounding, but still very coherent.

"I was gonna go check my computer, fucknuts."

"Ok. Ok." Sollux didn't complain, and just laid right back down on the cold floor. 'He's so cute...' Karkat tossed him a blanket from his desk, and checked his message from Trollian.

- GallowsCalibrator [GC] started trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]—

GC: Y0UR'R3 W3LC0M3

- GallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG]—

"Terezi..." Karkat had forgotten what a help she'd been. She had told Sollux that he liked him, spurring Sollux to tell Karkat he liked him, causing this beautiful scene in front of him... Sollux was on his side, arms open to receive Karkat coming back to sleep with him.

It had been forever since he'd slept, recuperacoon or not.

"Pttthhhhh. Pttthhhh. KK?" Sollux whispered. Karkat was just laying back down.

"What, are you a snake?" Karkat propped himself up on his elbow.

"Yeth. Yeth I am. I thlivered into your panth, didn't I?" he winked. "...KK...?"

"What in the ever loving fuck do you want?" He set his head on the ground, and brought his arm back to his side.

"Lath night wathn't very...proper... for our firth time being together."

"What do you mean?" Karkat doubted himself; he swore to gog, if Sollux was backing out of their matespritship now...

"Do you want to go on a date with me today?" He tried to use as little s's as possible; he knew his lisp got on everyone's nerves after a while.

Karkat's breath held. 'Sollux is asking you on a date nooklicker, fucking take it!' He mentally screamed at himself. His cheeks grew red, and he cuddled closer to Sollux's warm, naked body, before answering. "Uh, yeah." His voice was a whisper; it was soft and tender.

"Perfect." Sollux blushed bright yellow.

After a couple hours of rest, Sollux was awakened by a small mewling coming from the lovely mass of flesh in front of him. He looked over to find Karkat sweating, stretching his back. 'He'th totally having a wet dream about me.' Sollux got up, and headed to the hygieneblock to get ready. If crab dad was gone, he could probably go downstairs and make KK breakfast.

He forgot his shirt had been ripped the night before, as he was looking for his clothes, after showering. Two ripped halves of his shirt were by the door of Karkat's room. "Great" he mumbled. It actually excited him to see the product of Karkat's enthusiasm for him. 'Maybe I can borrow one from crab dad...' Sollux cut that thought out. He didn't even want to think about any which sort of repercussions for borrowing a button up from that guy.

Sollux found one of Karkat's huge, over-bearing sweaters with his cancer sign on it, and slipped it on. Because it was so big, the length fit him pretty well. He pushed up the sleeves, and edged himself to the corner where the wall met the stairs. With well trained ears, Sollux listened for any angry hissy-fits or frustrated gusts of exhale. None. The coast was clear. Sollux descended the stairs to begin working on breakfast... he knew how to make pancakes (only pancakes), but maybe he could try for a heart shaped one...

Karkat opened his eyes to find himself alone on the floor. He was kind of surprised Sollux wasn't there, not so surprised he was still naked.

"OW!"

Karkat sat up, abruptly, and ran downstairs to see what happened to his lover.

"FUCK!" Sollux was jumping up and down, howling, because he had burnt his finger. Karkat looked around, and turned on his faucet, sliding Sollux's finger under the cold water. "Flip it! Flip it!" Sollux yelled. "It'th gonna burn!"

Karkat ran over to the skillet to see a dark brown heart, way past done. He slid it out of the skillet, onto a plate with a lot of other dilapidated hearts. Karkat turned the flame off, and turned back to Sollux. "Fuck you scared me... are you ok?" Sollux whined in response, looking like a child that just got bit by a dog over at the skillet, and then to his finger, and then to Karkat.

"Thup-rithe?" He tried to seem enthused about it, but kept getting pulled back to the ache in his hand.

Karkat giggled. "Were these for me?" He pointed over to the plate of burnt orbs.

"Yes" Sollux looked put out.

Karkat sighed, "Let me see your finger." Sollux looked at Karkat funny, like he was going to punch it or something. He reluctantly let Karkat see it. Karkat pulled Sollux's hand to his mouth, and kissed his finger better; it seemed like the most natural thing to do.

"Better?"

"If you wanted to make me feel better, you thould have juth kithed me." Sollux looked down at Karkat, smiled, and kissed him. He leaned him over the counter, and had started to pick him up, to put him on the counter, when he realized that Karkat was still naked.

"Heh..." Karkat looked down, at the similar realization, and his face turned tomato-like, round and red.

"Do you know what would _really_ make me feel better, KK?"

"I can take a guess." Karkat sat against the counter next to the sink, and brought his hand under Sollux's chin, to pull him over for a kiss. "Mmmm" their lips connected with a fierce need.

Sollux pushed Karkat further onto the counter, and pulled his legs around his waist. He lightly traced his hands back up Karkat's legs, to Karkat's hips. He rubbed small circles around the lean bones, making Karkat rhythmically rock his body back and forth to the touch. He purred at the touch. He was done for. "You're a pretty good gueth-er."

Karkat tugged at the hem of his sweater, and pulled until Sollux had to push away to have the whole thing pulled off. It wasn't long after the sweater was removed, that Karkat's mouth latched onto Sollux's neck, and his hands roved over Sollux's toned shoulders.

Sollux interrupted, "Tho, I gueth the date will have to wait..." he giggled.

"Ya think?" Karkat raised an eyebrow. 'Now is not the time for sarcasm.' He nibbled his way up Sollux's neck, and lightly clawed at his back.

Sollux had had it all figured out; a day on the shore, maybe at the alternian battle field while watching the sun set, maybe watching a crappy – a romantic movie. He thought maybe they could code together, but Karkat always complained when Sollux coded, said he 'lost track of time', and 'turned his back on the world for his work'. But what was happening now, this wasn't bad. They could always get back to the date, but right. now. was amazing.

Karkat yanked at the button on his jeans, jolting Sollux from his thoughts. "Why won't this snap open?" Karkat was getting so frustrated. Sollux snickered as his slid the button out, recalling KK didn't get to take them off the night before either. "At least they're off now." Karkat stated matter-of-factly. He slid them down, and noticed Sollux wasn't wearing any boxers. "Mmmm" KK looked up at him.

"Come here, thexy." Sollux winked. Karkat looked at him in disbelief. 'He just called me...' He obeyed, though, and came up to meet Sollux's mouth in a warm kiss. "My bulge will get enough attenthon in a minute." His sultry tone made Karkat's cock harder.

"I can't wait."

Like the night before, Sollux decided to use spit for lube. "Thuck on my fingerth." he coaxed Karkat. Karkat lapped at Sollux's fingers, sucked hard on them; Sollux's breath hitched.

He kissed him hard; bit KK's lower lip. Enough was enough; Sollux pulled his fingers away , pulled Karkat off of the counter, and almost literally rammed his fingers into Karkat's ass. "Ah!" Karkat went weak in the knees, but Sollux compensated for the new extra weight by leaning Karkat on the near-by foodblock table. He laid Karkat down, and thank gog, the table came right up to his waist. An idea he had read of came to mind. This was going to be a new, exciting, experiment.

Karkat couldn't wait for Sollux's fingers to be back up his ass, to spread him. He needed the prostate stimulation. He craved that small ping of pain, before the flood of pleasure. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but before he knew it, Sollux was pushing Karkat's legs up, and hooking his knees over his shoulders. It was going to be...interesting.

Sollux, again, shoved one finger up his ass, and a little too quickly added a second. Karkat winced but then groaned, hungrily. Sollux scissored until he knew he was near the prostate; he wasn't going to hit it though. His new found weakness was Karkat pleading with him, begging him.

"Sollu-Ugh-"

"Yeah?" Sollux raised an eyebrow in question.

"P-P –No- P – Hit it!" Karkat screamed.

"Thay it."

"Wha -"

"Thay it."

"Oh Gog! Please Sollux! Please!"

Sollux obliged, and hit his prostate over and over. "Y – Yes!" he screamed. Sollux pulled his fingers out, and held his bulge head against Karkat's entrance. He could actually feel his ass twitching in anticipation. He smothered some pre-cum around and over Karkat's entrance, letting Karkat whine, before he slowly led himself in.

He was a couple, slow, inches in, when he let himself slip up and pound into Karkat's ass. "FUCK!" Karkat screamed. "What da – oh – fuck – gog." Karkat was incomprehensible. He was in pain. He was in pleasure. He didn't know what was happening besides Sollux's dick, wide and long, inside of him to the hilt.

"Thorry KK." Sollux's breath was labored, and his dick was twitching in growth, inside of his lover. He hated that he may have caused him pain, but it was a dull feeling to that first thrust inside of Karkat.

After a few minutes of hard breathing, Karkat finally answered, "I'm not." He began to pull himself away, when Sollux got the hint and began thrusting against Karkat's inner walls. The warm, intense hold Karkat's ass had around Sollux's bulge was insane! Sollux got heavier, and more lustful, and hotter with each rock of the hips. From where he was standing over Karkat, with Karkat laying on the table, Sollux could easily rove his hands over Karkat's body. He couldn't really bend over to kiss Karkat, due to Karkat's legs being up on Sollux's shoulders, but he could grasp his chest. He played with his nipples, rolling the tips with his thumb and index fingers. Sollux rubbed Karkat's horns.

Karkat couldn't do much but take it all in. He writhed under Sollux's lovely, sexual ministrations. Then something shifted in him; he could feel himself keening. He was about to cum. He was about to cum, and he didn't know if Sollux was. "Sollux, I'm – I'm c-"

Sollux tucked his hands under Karkat's knees, leaned forward, and pulled Karkat up as high as he could, while thrusting as hard as he could. This bold finish let Karkat cum, having his ass clench around Sollux to make himself cum. They were both so exhilarated. This orgasm hit them like a roller coaster diving into the ground, and jolting very nerve in their bodies simultaneously. They hadn't felt so close to each other, so on base, so close to their souls slipping out to be bared to each other. This unyielding orgasm was the best either had experienced.

"Oh gog KK. Oh gog -" Sollux couldn't speak. His stomach pooled with heat. His heart was kindled.

"Sol...I love you." Sollux got the feeling this would be the filler for him asking if they were still friends. That was perfectly fine with him. He'd even say it back ..._every_ time.

" I love you, Karkat." It was always special when he said his name.

Karkat looked for something deep, something impassioned to say... "Are you really gonna make me eat the burnt pancakes?"

Sollux just laughed, "No. No. But we are going to go out thoon, tho you thould actually get drethed thith time."

Karkat actually half-heartedly laughed. "Alright, nooklicker." He cupped Sollux's face, and kissed him. "As long as you can resist me long enough." He got up, and swayed his hips as he walked upstairs. Sollux stared, transfixed by Karkat's hips, and followed him. They would get going on the date ...eventually.


	3. First Date

Karkat ran up the stairs, Sollux on his tail, and stopped abruptly. Sollux didn't have enough time to stop, before he ran into Karkat, and stumbled down a couple stairs. Karkat snickered at his misfortune, and ran into the room and locked it. "You aren't gonna make me miss my date!"

"Come here you little thit!" Sollux pounded on the door. He stopped for a little, thought, and unlocked it with his psionics. If Karkat wanted to play the hard way: fine. He'd play the hard way. He slowly twisted the door handle, and accompanied that with a silent entrance. Karkat was pulling his pants up, pulling his belt through... he hadn't eaten in a while. Sollux made a mental note to take him to lunch first.

Karkat turned around, saw Sollux, and screamed. "Don't sneak up on me, you fuckin' Asshat!"

"I'm thorry, but I'm not accuth-tomed to making an ath-hole breakfatht, and having them puth me down thome thtairth." Heavy, heavy sarcasm.

"I'm not missing our first date, because you want to mate all day..."

"Oh? Tho it'th my fault now? If I remember, you th-tarted it thith lath-t time." Sollux taunted.

"Because you got burnt!" Karkat was flustered.

"Thure, it wath my finger that you wanted…"

Karkat almost flipped his shit. "Go downstairs you grubfucker! Put some fucking pants on, too, for fuck's sake!"

Sollux began to exit, but, before so, whispered through the crack in the door way, "Aren't you tho prethiouth; can't admit when you're wrong."

Karkat threw his shoe at the door to finish closing it. "At least I can say 'S'."

Sollux rolled his eyes. He finished descending the stairs, and went on the hunt for his pants. He looked over by the counter, where he'd thought he'd remember them being taken off. They were there. "That th-tupid ath fuck! I told him my feelingth before he told me hith. I gave him the betht thex. I gave him my matethprit-thip. I tried making him breakfatht. I do everything, and what hath that nooklicker done? Nothing! He inthult-th me, utheth me for pleathure, and putheth all my offeringth away. Fuck that fucking little.. juth... fuck!" And so, he ranted. "Dammnit." His mood swings were acting up. The S comment always got him.

Karkat slid his best shirt on, actually brushed his hair, and slid his vans on. He ran down the stairs to find Sollux muttering to himself, buttoning up his pants. Karkat, long since calmed, snaked his arms around Sollux's waist, and kissed his back. "Are you ready?" He nuzzled his forehead, through his hair, rhythmically against Sollux's back. He ignored the jump Sollux did, when he snuck up on him. Sollux hadn't freaked out the same way he had at the surprise attack, so of course he felt some guilt.

"Juth get off of me." Sollux pushed Karkat's arms down, and went to collect the sweater he was borrowing.

"Are you really going to be pissy Sollux?"

Sollux slowly turned his head back, to meet Karkat's gaze. He sighed and took a deep breath, as if preparing to recite the worst insult he'd mustered in his head. It was at this moment, Karkat realized Sollux was in one of his mood swings. "No... no, I'm not..."

Karkat looked at him, wide-eyed. "You're not?" His jaw dropped.

"No... maybe,…noooo. no… I'll at leath-t make thure our firth-t date is near perfecthon..."

Karkat's face beamed a crimson red. Sollux was swallowing up all his vexation, all of his down-swing thoughts, simply to appease Karkat and his first date dreams. "Sollux..." He waited 'til Sollux's head popped out from the shirt hole, before he came up to his face, pulled his chin down with both hands, and mated his lips with Sollux's . It was light, short, but sweet enough to show his appreciation. "You really are the best." 

"Damn it..." Sollux couldn't stay mad at him. He couldn't even pretend to try. Sollux kissed Karkat back. "I'm not, but I try to be, becauthe I love you." Sollux scooped Karkat up in his arms, and swung him onto his back. Karkat wrapped his arms tightly around Sollux's neck, and his legs around Sollux's waist. Sollux leaned forward a bit, and hooked his hands under Karkat's knees. "Are you ready, KK?"

"Is that even a fucking question?" He kissed part of Sollux's exposed neck.

Sollux nuzzled Karkat's face between the crook of his neck. "Then off we go." Sollux temporarily removed his right hand from under Karkat's knee, to grab his wallet, and close the door behind them. He quickly retreated his hand back to the warmth of the crook of Karkat's knee. Sollux carried him to the Library he'd been to, just the day before, talking with TZ. "I wanted to grab you thome food from the cafe thide firth-t." He set Karkat down, and told him to, " Pick a movie out."

Karkat ran wild, looking through the Romantic Comedy section... only that section. He was so consumed by picking the perfect movie, that he hadn't even noticed Sollux watching, behind him.

"Find one?"

Without a moment's delay, Karkat answered, "I can't choose between Troll Notebook, Tristan and his matesprite Isolde, or The Princess Troll."

Sollux could imagine he knew each movie, word for word. No, nothing was left to the imagination… he KNEW! Sollux sighed, and then smirked "Juth get all of them, KK." He winked.

"Ok…" a faint blush painted his cheeks, "…but I don't have that much mon…"

"I've got it KK. Theriouthly." He kissed Karakt on the forehead.

"Oh gog! I can't stand it! Those cherries are so strong!" Terezi moved out from behind the comedy section. "Karkles. Mr. Appleberry Blast." She greeted. A big, lingering grin was plastered on her face.

Karkat tried to hide his blush, but failed miserably. "What the fuck! Where did you come from, Terezi?! Were you spying on us?! You creep!" Terezi just snickered.

"Hey TZ" Sollux couldn't hide his grin at Karkat's mortification. He giggled a bit.

"Both of your smells are so strong!" Terezi exclaimed. She thought it over, "So how are you two... doing?" She meant as a couple.

"Juth-t getting a movie for tonight." Sollux rolled his eyes. "KK couldn't dethide between thome rom-comth."

Terezi giggled, "I'll let you two get back to it." She winked at Sollux. "Good luck."

"You're fuckin' insane!" Karkat's face had calmed a bit, but it was still dusted a rosy pink. Back on focus, Karkat reconsidered the money ordeal. "… I just want one."

"Juth-t get The Princeth Troll, then. The other two make you cry." Sollux remembered.

"Ok"

Sollux got the movie, and brought Karkat over to a Cafe table. "I got you thome chocolate." It was Karkat's favorite; all the better to coax him with - "But you have to eat thome real food firth-t."

The Cashier called out for "A Sollux…" to come and get his food.

Karkat, legitimately, whined, but at least looked down to the food. Sollux had gotten him a small pasta dish; not bad. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off. Karkat pulled one strain of pasta to the top, so both the ends were unearthed. He coaxed Sollux to eat one side. "Here, take a bite."

Sollux got the idea, and slurped up one side of the noodle.

Karkat found the other end, and stuck it in his mouth. They both sucked on the noodle, 'til they were mouth to mouth. Karkat was the first to open his mouth to Sollux, and commence the sloppy make outs. "Mmmmmm…" he moaned.

Sollux bit off his end, and swallowed it, so as not to choke on it. He hoped Karkat did the same thing. Sollux pulled back a bit, nose still touching Karkat's, until Karkat swallowed and went back in for another kiss.

He bit at Karkat's lower lip, sucked on it. He moved his hands to Karkat's cheeks.

Karkat pulled back "…I think we should go home." His voice was filled with lust.

"Deal."

They both headed back to Karkat's hive, holding hands. They didn't care if their lusi saw; they didn't care if all of Alternia saw! As soon as they were both inside, and had the door shut, Karkat pushed Sollux up against the door, and bit at his neck.

"KK…" his voice was very heavy, wanton. "KK, let'th watch the movie. I want thith to go right. I don't want uth to 'mate all day', without you having your date." Though he was mocking Karkat's earlier words, he was completely serious. He wanted Karkat's every wish to be satisfied. He knew Karkat would regret the date later, if they never completed it.

Karkat, begrudgingly, pulled away, and popped The Princess Troll into his Crabtop. "Happy?"

"Yeth." Sollux got behind Karkat,wrapped his arms around his waist, and led the both of the back to the bed. He plopped down, and pulled Karkat down into his lap as well. Sollux's head rested on the wall behind them both, while Karkat's head rested on Sol's shoulder. His head was nuzzling against the right of his neck.

During the movie, Karkat could not stop thinking about how close Sollux's bulge was to his nook. He was trying to get into the movie, but was always brought back to his lewd thoughts, when Sollux shifted around.

" 'I told you I would always come for you. Why didn't you wait for me?'… 'Well…you were dead.'… 'Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.'… 'I will never doubt again.' …'There will never be a need.'… " Gog! Sollux could not tear away from the movie. He always talked of everyone's impending doom. It was the reason why he never tried to get close to anyone… listening to this; it rang true in some way. 'Death cannot stop true love.' He almost teared up! 'What the fuck?!' he shouted in his head.

Karkat couldn't stand it, he looked over into Sollux's eyes. Everytime he did, they were full of contentment, lust, displeasure for the movie they were watching, something he could work with… something besides the beginnings of tears! "Sollux? Are you ok?!"

"What?" he turned away from the screen to look Karkat in the eyes. Everything was blurry. Oh gog… not tears! He tried to hide his face from Karkat, by turning it left.

"Sollux… do you… do you like my movie?" Karkat was so touched! He'd found a movie both Sollux AND he liked. All horniness aside, Karkat was thoroughly pleased. Karkat placed kisses all over Sollux's lips, cheeks, collar…

"I juth-t…!" Sollux grabbed Karkat's hands and made him look him in his dichromatic eyes. "Karkat, thome day we are going to die. I want you to know…death couldn't th-top me from loving you. You are tho prethiouth to me. I juth-t love you tho much!" Sollux pinned Karkat to the couch. He moved over his body, and caressed his face with kisses.

Karkat's eyes teared. He loved Sollux just the same. "…You sound fucking insane" he chuckled.

"I'm inthane for you!" Sollux giggled.

Karkat let one tear slip, sliding down the side of his nose, to stop at Sollux's cheek, against his. "I love you"

Sollux knew what he had to do. He had to show him his love. He started to gently grind his hips along Karkat's as he nipped his way down Karkat's neck. "KK?"

"Mmmm?" Karkat was lost to the feeling, eyes closed, but still trying to answer.

"You still ath horny ath I am?"

"Yeah…"

Sollux grabbed both of Karkat's wrists, and decided to pin them together with his psionics. He then, both hands available, splayed his fingers down Katkat's torso, down to his pants, and unbuttoned them.

Karkat had thought Sollux was holding his arms above him, until he felt one.. two… two hand on his dick. He almost flipped. 'Is sollux really going to use his psionics on me?!'

Sollux massaged Karkat's inner thigh with one hand, and grabbed the base of Karkat's bone-bulge, and held it out with his other hand as his head bobbed back and forth on it. He moved both hand, and mouth, simultaneously, for double the pleasure. He licked the underside, sucked a bit harder towards the head… he'd do anything to make Karkat succumb to his love.

"Ahhhh, S-sol-.." he whimpered in need.

Sollux stopped, and pulled back. Damn his selfishness, he was going to have Karkat _now. _Sollux climbed up Karkat's naked stomach and chest, and kissed his way up his neck, to his lips. Sollux threw Karkat's pants off, along with his own, and started stroking Karkat's hole.

"Oh - oh mah- my - oh gog!" Sollux was moving so fast. He wanted it _so _bad, he hadn't removed either of their shirts. "Sollux -"

"Yeth…?" Sollux felt Karkat mumble into his lips, and spaced away a bit to hear him.

"You're so perfect Sollux"

'Westly. Oh, Westly darling!' So much of the movie had already passed.

"No I'm not, KK."

'Westly, why won't you hold me?'

"Why do you say that?"

"I have mood swing.. I always -"

'Gently.'

"Sollux, you always think of me first. You put me before yourself. You're so kind, and gentle… gentle hearted.."

'At a time like this, that's all you can think to say? Gently?'

"To be honth-t. You're the only perthon I've ever thpent thith much time and effort on - Karkat -" Karkat was spasming around Sollux's gentle touch inside of him. His head was thrown back. He was - he was_ Sollux's_ perfection.

"S-S-" Karkat was about to orgasm, so he pulled his fingers out.

Sollux spit in his hand and lubed up his warm, throbbing, love. He thrust it into Karkat. "Mmmm-" His teeth were spearing into his lower lip, and he still for a moment of bliss.

"AUGH! " Karkat tensed around the intrusion, and almost pulled back, but didn't. It would always hurt a bit, before the going got good.

Sollux slowly, passionately, rolled his hips to Karkat's to deliver alternia-shattering blows. Karkat couldn't do much but writhe around, and hope Sollux wouldn't pull out just before he orgasmed again.

"S- Sollux, I'm so cl-"

"Do it!" He demanded, and he slammed into Karkat's prostate.

"Ahhhh, Sollux! Sollux, Sollux, Sollux!" He screamed again again.

"KARKAT!" He screamed, and released into his little lover. Sollux pulled Karkart closer to him, as close as he could possibly go, and rested his head on Karkat's. His cheek rubbed over Karkat's hair, and kissed him there.

Karkat pulled his head back, to look up at Sollux, and push himself up a little to kiss him. Sollux's arms were around Karkat. Karkat's hands were on Sollux jaw line. Their legs were tangled. And they melted into each other.

'Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind…'


End file.
